1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inspection method capable of effectively inspecting the short defects between pixel electrodes in a single pixel.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, TFT-LCDs (thin film transistor-liquid crystal display) with high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle, etc are required by the market. The common wide viewing angle techniques includes TN with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD. For example, the MVA LCD panel uses some alignment patterns, such as alignment protrusions or the slits to make liquid crystal molecules in each pixel being arranged in multi-direction, thereby obtaining multiple different aligned domains. The conventional MVA LCD panels, due to the alignment protrusions or slits formed on the color filter substrate or the TFT array substrate can make the liquid crystal molecules being arranged in multi-direction, thereby obtaining multiple different aligned domains, thus meeting the requirement for wide viewing angle. However, when viewing an image from different viewing angles, the color saturation of the image observed by users is different, which is referred to as color-shift.